1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for refrigerating fluid by heat exchange between fluids such as between two gases or between a liquid and a gas, and, more specifically, to a method and device for desiccative refrigeration of gas such as air.
2. Description of the Related Art
For refrigerating fluids, such as air, or liquid, a refrigerator which performs refrigeration utilizing the heat of vaporization of a chlorofluoro hydrocarbon is commonly used. Such chlorofluoro hydrocarbons are sold by DuPont under the tradename FREON. Hereinafter, the tradename "Freon" is used to refer to chlorofluoro hydrocarbons. In refrigerators of this type, Freon, which has been liquidized with a compressor, is evaporated. In such a refrigerator, a cooling tower for emitting compression heat of the Freon gas emits heat by passing the Freon gas through a spiral pipe on which water flows downward. Vaporization of the water flowing on the pipe may be increased with Freon flowing in a counter current direction to the water.
It is requested in general air conditioning to obtain air of comfortable temperature and humidity. To achieve these goals, internal air may be recirculated or external air may be introduced, either of which is processed to lower both temperature and humidity. As Freon gas is compressed by a compressor in air conditioning, energy consumption is large and also destruction of the ozone layer of the atmosphere by Freon is a serious matter. A large amount of energy is also consumed in the cooling tower.